December 2003 Commencement
The December 2003 Commencement ceremony was UTSA's official commencement ceremony celebrating graduates of the Fall 2003 semester. It was the first commencement to feature four ceremonies. They were in the Convocation Center on Friday, December 12 at 5:00 p.m. and Saturday, December 13 at 9:00 a.m., 1:00 p.m., and 5:00 p.m. Each ceremony was followed by a reception in the East Wing of the University Center. The welcome from the Alumni Association was moved to before the commencement address. Commencement speaker Linda Foster is the mother of former NBA player Jeff Foster. Schedule First ceremony: COE and COS Second ceremony: COLFA and SOA Third ceremony: COEHD and COPP Fourth ceremony: COB Marshals University Marshals *Ronald C. Binks *Christopher A. Borman *Joel G. Saegert *Betty S. P. Travis School of Architecture *George S. Jell, School of Architecture *Sue Ann Pemberton-Haugh, School of Architecture College of Business *Jan G. Clark, Department of Information Systems *Glenn B. Dietrich, Department of Information Systems *Fathali Firoozi, Department of Economics *Juan J. Gonzalez, Department of Management Science and Statistics *James E. Groff, Department of Accounting *Sandra T. Welch, Department of Accounting *Karen L. Williams, Department of Information Systems College of Education and Human Development *Amie M Beckett, Department of Interdisciplinary Studies and Curriculum and Development *Fred A. Bonner II, Department of Counseling, Educational Psychology and Adult and Higher Education *Norma S. Guerra, Department of Counseling, Educational Psychology and Adult and Higher Education *Georgia L. Johnston, Department of Health and Kinesiology *Susan Keehn, Department of Interdisciplinary Studies and Curriculum and Development *Howard L. Smith, Division of Bicultural-Bilingual Studies College of Engineering *Manuel A. Diaz, Department of Civil and Environmental Engineering *Fred W. Hudson, Department of Electrical and Computer Engineering *Chia-Shun Shih, Department of Civil and Environmental Engineering *John C. Simonis, Department of Mechanical Engineering and Biomechanics College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Kolleen M. Guy, Department of History *H. Paul LeBlanc, Department of Communication *Louis G. Mendoza, Department of English, Classics and Philosophy *Rodolfo Rosales, Department of Political Science and Geography *Judith B. Sobre, Department of Art and Art History *Christopher J. Wickham, Department of Modern Languages and Literatures College of Public Policy *Jerrell D. Coggburn, Department of Public Administration *Tanya L. Settles, Department of Criminal Justice College of Sciences *Dorothy A. Byrne, Department of Biology *Candace M. Coyle, Department of Chemistry *David M. Johnson, Department of Chemistry *Kathleen M. Mittag, Department of Science and Math Education *Judith A. Walmsley, Department of Chemistry Faculty Stage Party Representatives School of Architecture *Craig M. Blount, Senior Lecturer of Architecture College of Business *Cheryl L. Linthicum, Associate Professor of Accounting College of Education and Human Development *Bertha Perez, Professor of Interdisciplinary Studies and Curriculum and Instruction College of Engineering *James W. Frazer, Adjunct Associate Professor of Electrical and Computer Engineering College of Liberal and Fine Arts *Ken D. Little, Professor of Art *Constance A. Lowe, Associate Professor of Art *Stephen Reynolds, Professor of Art *Kent T. Rush, Professor of Art College of Public Policy *Dianne Rahm, Professor of Public Administration College of Sciences *James P. Chambers, Professor of Biology *Luis Haro, Associate Professor of Biology *Joe L. Martinez Jr., Professor of Biology Honors College *Bonnie K. Lyons, Professor of English *Valerie M. Sponsel, Associate Professor of Biology *Thomas A. Thomson, Associate Professor of Finance UTSA Brass Ensemble The UTSA Brass Ensemble was conducted by Robert J. Rustowicz. *Edward Delgado, Trumpet *Hugo Escobedo, Trumpet *Daniel Harter, Trumpet *Scott Heskew, Trumpet *George Hinojosa, Trumpet *Ed Rios, Trumpet *Shelley Ascolese, Horn *Scott Morgan, Horn *Oscar Perez, Horn *Rebecca Skelton, Horn *Dennis Jasso, Trombone *Frank Ogo, Trombone *George Saenz, Trombone *Brooke Silverstein, Trombone *John Heidgerken, Euphonium *Michael Woods, Tuba *Luis Ramos, String Bass *Eric Miculka, Timpani References Category:Commencement Category:2003-2004 at UTSA